Description: The specific aims of this project are to implement a model program that enhances communications between general medical and educational professionals regarding the evaluation and management of children with ADHD. Once in place, the aim is to assess the effectiveness and cost effectiveness of the model program by examining its pre and post-effects on diagnosis, treatments, parent satisfaction and child performance compared to existing methods. The assessments will allow pre-post comparisons of the schools receiving or not receiving the intervention with a pre-post replication in the second intervention year. The study will examine clinical versus research diagnosis of ADHD and other co-morbid conditions, extent of use of stimulant medication, extent of use of other psychosocial interventions, extent of use of educational interventions, childrens' academic and behavioral function, parent satisfaction with treatments and cost to schools and families. An important element of this study is that it will not only examine the effectiveness of the intervention on individual children but will examine the effect community-wide.